My Enemy is My Mate!
by thedeathwidow
Summary: This story is about a boy who was taken with his mother to a place unknown to mankind. Meet the boy as he turns into a man does everything to make sure the one he hated, kidnapped and loves is in perfect safety from the world around her and the ones who want to take her back. Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I apologize for my long absence but I've kinda been busy with school (I've started my GSCE's this year), general life and as well as writer's block. I have decided to rewrite the story so far and then see how to continue as I'm hoping this will give me new inspiration. So if you notice that some chapters are way worse than others that just means I haven't gotten round to doing them just yet.**

 **Disclaimer: In no way or another does HTTYD belong to me otherwise I would not be here writing fanfiction on it!**

* * *

 _My eyes open up to see Fishlegs' chubby face staring down at me with wide eyes. His face which once seemed so familiar and neighborly now is a distant memory in my mind that makes me wonder if I'm still perhaps dreaming._

 _However, the worry flooding away from his face only to be replaced with relief and the overjoyed call of my name is what tells me I am not._

 _I slowly sit up only to find the warmth of the multiple furs that were keeping me from feeling the chill of the air gone as they fall to my legs. My head instinctively turns to my left only to find empty space._

 _The feeling of numbness that has been surrounding me since my wakefulness finally hits me full force and I suddenly realize why everything feels so wrong. It is this epiphany that lets me come back into reality._

 _"...and everyone was already convinced that you were dead, even your mother...! Hey 'strid you really shouldn't be getting up yet in your condition-"_

 _"Where am I Fish?" I might have sounded a bit demanding at the moment but I could care less. I had to find out what happened and where he was._

 _As I start walking to the door I hear a stutter of "O-on one o-of the b-b-boats" and a rush of quick but heavy footsteps follow me in my steps. The walk to the stairs was quick and thankfully short as well as informing me that this was neither a fishing or a war boat. Most likely a private one._

 _Finally reaching the top I quickly open the doors to the world outside and it is just as quick to blind me._

 _The first thing I notice as my vision comes back to me is that the boat was most definitely a private one. The crest painted on the flag was the chiefs; this was bad._

 _Before I have the chance to see what else I could recognize I am quickly tackled in a hug by my once best friend; Ruffnut Thorston._

 _I hastily look over the top of her head only to see the people I used to consider as my close friends as well as the Chief himself._

 _Well shit._


	2. Chapter 2

My Enemy is My Mate?

'This is strange?' i thought as i once again woke up to the battle cries of my tribe. I knew why they were shouting without even going to find out. It was another dragon raid. It was nothing new to people of berk. However the strange thing was that it was happening the second time this month.

Usually they come once a month – to steal everything they can – and dont come back till the next.

But scince five years ago everything about dragon raids is strange. It all started when a dragon rider appeared leaping from dragon to dragon in the sky. Then that rider started setting them free, and fighting for the dragons. Scince then he is in every raid that has been.

So i grab my favorate axe and run downstairs to help but i stop in my tracks when i see my dad and mum standing at the door arms crossed.

"And where do you think your going young lady?" My dad says with a lifted eyebrow.

"Oh come on dad! I'm a twenty year old. I can stand my ground in a battle!" i say throwing my arms in the air.

"No way were letting you go anywhere!" My mum said giving me a stern look. She continued " You still havn't fully recovered from your last raid when that rider hit your head against the wall of the great hall!" With her wods memories i was hoping to forget came back to me.

 _I was merely chatting to fishlegs, ruffnut, tuffnut and snottlout about what kind of fish taste better when suddenly a viking from outside shouted 'dargons' the gang ran out with their weapons crying battle cries. I was about to follow them, but when i went to grab my axe, but it wasnt there. Then a voice came from behined me._

 _"looking for something" I knew that voice. I have been throwing insults at that voice for too long to forget it. It was dragon riders voice._

 _I turned arouned too see hi leaning against a piller, arms crossed, all too full of himself holding my favorate axe in his left hand. Even though his face was hidden behined the mak i could see him smirking. I tackled him and we wrested for the axe for a few minutes. I know this all was a game for him. He was not letting me help my people in the battle. He knows im one of the best warriors in tribe. Then he suddenly somehow pinned me to the wall and my head hit it very hard that after that i only lasted a few moments. As i was sinking to the floor i could hear him say,_

 _"You know, if you were not such a stubborn viking, Astrid. I might off even take you as my mate. But we'll se what time brings!"_

With that i blaked out. I only told the gang about his last words. Snottlout said he'll kill the guy for saying something like that.

"Fine!" I huffed and headed back upstairs. Maybe they are right. My head still hurts a bit and cant aim properly. Gothi says i need rest and it will be better.

 _5 minutes later..._

I can here the battle starting to die out when suddenly some one spoke.

"Missed me!"

Its him! What the hell does he need from me. Its not like i was evn trying to get out there to help the fight.

"What are you doing on my room?" I ask turning around to see him lying down on my bed armes behinedhis head and looking at me.

"Oh come on. Can't i visit my favorate viking in the whole archipelog. Doont tell me your still mad at me for knoking you out?" I can hear the smirk as he talks getting up and approching me.

"No. Now tell me what are you doing in my room. I wont ask again!" I say with a threatening tone.

"Okay i'll tell you if you say please."

How dare he ask me to be polite with him after what he had done. So insted i cross my arms and huff.

"I knew youd do that. But dont worry. As you are my favorate viking. I will tell you." He comes closer. He now is an hands reach and he is towering over me. I hate That!

" Remember what i said in the end of our last meeting?" He asks me cicaling me like a preditor would circle its pray.

"Yeah, so what." I hiss at him.

"Good. So i thouht over it and decided that i get quite board spending time only with the dragons and my mother. And as you are my most favorate and the most entertaning viking in the archipelog... Can you see where I'm going?" I hit him in the guts and brake for the run to the window ahed of me. I hear him mutter in the backround thought so. As i reach the window i turn around to see him aprochinng me slowly. No way i'm letting this happen. So i jump. Right through the window and onto the grass . When i look up i see he

im at the window.

"Your only gonna hurt yourself by trying to run away!" The he jumps through the window and he lands on both of his legs right infront of me. I try to shuffle away but then i notice that there is a piece of glass stook in my hand.

He kneels down and is about to lift me up i hear snottlout shout behined me.

"Get away from her you bloody bastard!" He must of scene how i jumped out the window because he sound more enraged than ever. The rider sights, lifst his head and then stand up.

"And what are you gonna do if i don't?" He sounded board.

I turned sideways just in time to see Snottlout hurling a mice at him which he avoid easily.

He then snaps his thingers and a zipplleback howers above the rider and makes a gas circle around me and the rider. Then a monsterous nightmare lands in the circle. The rider once more kneels down and puts me over his shoulder. I scream and shout and kick and punch him but nothing works. Then the zipplleback lights the gas as the riders walks on the back of the nightmare.

When the last of fire disaprears i can somewhat make out the crowd that has surrounded us. The i hear the cheifs voice.

"Let her go you Devil," He spits out.

" I will have to refuse your offer. I find her quite entertaining!" He says with an obviuos smirk in his voice. The next thing i know we are in the air and i am screaming my lungs out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2!

Sorry for the short chapter however it is very important to the story line.

* * *

I did not want to wake up but the bright light made me open my eyes. The light was bright. Too bright for the start of December on berk. I shuffled in the bed but it didn't feel like my bed. And the fur was a different kind too. I sat up and opened my eyes fully to notice that i was not in my room. No. I was in some sort of a cave. But by the looks of it the cave was built to suit a bedroom. As my senses started coming back to me. I felt an awful pain in my arm. My head was pounding and the room smelled like...

Oh no! It was not a dream after all. As the memory from last morning struck i remembered him invading my room, me jumping out the window, Snottlout trying to help, and him taking me away.

I snapped out of my memory when i heard him outside the door talking to someone. The voice was female. Must be his mum.

Then the door handle turned and i was expecting him to come in. However in his place came in an elder woman. Before she closes the door behind her i can see a glimpse of brown hair. I notice that she approaches me with cation, as if to not scare me off.

"Where am I. I want to go home."

"Its alright, Don t worry. No one will hurt you. Not even my son."

She looked confused. As if not knowing what to say.

Her reassuring didn't help. She said one but her face said something very different. She looked scared.

I don't think she was scared of her boy, No.

She more like was scared of this situation.

"W-when...can...I-I go...home?" i asked barley holding a sob.

The woman looked down and then back up with something like pity and apology in her eyes.

"If it would be up to me you would of never ended up here,"

she paused to swallow, "but its not up to me. Its up to him. He is the prince of dragons, and if he wants to," she gulped again, "He can leave you here forever."

Before i noticed there were tears streaming down my cheeks. I pulled my knees up and hugged myself, I started to cry. The woman came up to me and hugged me tight. She started cradling me like a mother and said it will be okay, but it was obvious she didn't believe her own words.

 _Hiccups P.O.V_

As i pull away my ear from the door i cant help but feel a bit guilty. I knew that at first she will be upset. And she will be angry and hate me for a while. But she will get over it.

She nor my mother understand that this is for the best. She will be safer here. And, I am very sure she wouldn't of wanted to marry that Snottlout boy. Her family will never see her again because her father could not resist the gold for a bride. She'll like it here. Even if for a while her tears will be the decors of her bed or that for a while she will be a decor for her room. She will be better. But until then, we'll have to wait and see what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

"So it's gonna be like this now!" the blonde demanded the aburn haired boy who was taking of his shirt and wanted nothing more than go to sleep in _his_ bed.

"Yes, it is." he replied flatly.

"No!"

"What do you mean no. Its _my_ bed!"

"Sleep where you were sleeping all week!"

"No!"

"Well your not sleeping in the same bed as me! I have a fiance!"

"You mean the one you hate and will never see again!"

"Well..." She had no reply for that. She really, _really_ did hate Snotlout, and if he said that she will never see him again that must be it because it was his choice to bring her back or not.

"Ha! Now move up so I can get under the covers, its cold tonight!"

"No. I will not sleep with man who is not my legal husband!" The moment those words left her mouth she regretted it. A devilish smirk formed on his face as he spoke.

"Perfect. First thing tomorrow we are getting married. Then 'officially' by viking laws you will become my mate!"

Astrid shuffled to the far side of the bed.

"You wouldn't."

"Your right. I wouldn't. And look, now I can get into the bed!" He jumped into the bed not wanting to lose the opportunity.

"You bastard. You tricked me."she exclaimed, sitting up straighter as a slight blush rose to her face for a reason she did not know.

"Firstly, I am not fully sure am I a bastard, my mother does not talk about my father. Secondly, yes I did trick you but not fully. Even if we are not married I still chose you as my mate and you will be my mate want it or not!" he said turning to his side to look at her.

"I hate you!" She cried out and turned her back to him.

He puled her into him by her waist so that her body fitted perfectly into his. He lifted his head and kissed her head.

"goodnight to you as well. And with that he drifted of to sleep.

However Astrid stayed awake.

She thought about how her parents must be worried about her. How his mother who has been nothing but nice and sympathetic to her could've produced such a person. How she has been stuck in this room all week. And what will happen to her now. Eventually silent tears strated to roll down her cheeks and she cried her self to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4.**

 _Berk_

Things seemed normal in Berk. The last raid before winter came and now everyone was collecting food or rebuilding homes. Everything seemed like every other year. The only difference was that this year they were missing a young maiden. It wasn't unusual that people died. They were vikings after all and people died. Either from age, sickness or in battle. However the young maiden had not died and so people could not send her off nor could they hope that she was fiesting with the gods in Valhalla.

"They young maiden was taken in the last raid by the Dragon Master himself.

The girl wasn't even participating in the battle due to her injury from the raid before. The Dragon Master snuck into the girls room, tried taking her but she fought back unwilling to give up without a fight. The lass jumped out the window of her room and ended up injuring herself. But the Dragon Master did not want to give up his prize. He went after her, however the girls betroved saw this and fiercly thought for the girls freedom. Then is when that devil brought in the dragons and hid them in the gas of a zippleback. When it all cleared the girl was over the mans sholder. Our cheif tried to negotiat with the devil but he was after his prize like a dog after a bone.

That monster took one of Berks fiercest and bravest worriors. He took the future chefs bride. He took one of our own. And i can reasure you i know why. How many of you have thought that devil?"

A few people put up their hands. The great hall was full of people. Spitelout standing on the stage, talking about lasts night raid.

"And how many of those who raised their hands have heard him speak." About half of the crowd put down their hands.

"I myself have engaged in a battle and spoke to him. Now tell me am I the only one who thinks this man has a rather young voice. I personally would not be suprised if he was the same age as my boy!" Gasps errupted in the great hall.

"And what do lads his age think about except for war and training! Lasses i tell you they think about. So what do you think he needs a young lass for!" The hall errupted in whispers. You could here Mrs Hofferson sobbing in her husbands arms, afraid for her daughters saftey.

"That's what I thought," The hall went silent as Spitelout continued his speach." Raise your hand if you think we should go after the lass?"

The whole villiage raised their hands in union.

"Thats what i thought!" cheered Spitelout.

 _Dragon Sanctuary._

"10 days! 10 days i have been stuck in this room!" The young maiden screeched at the aburn haired lad on the other side of the cave like room.

The room itself was not that bad. There was a big bed int the corner of the room, covered in all kinds of exotic furs. There were a few cubbords. There was a desk littered in all kinds of papers and books . There was a stool by the fire pit. It had washroom/bathroom atached to the door. The celing of the room was plain cave and the wall had a few shelves. There were a few hangers holding a few swords and daggers, all have been somehow bent or broken by the raiging maden on the first few days of her stay. The door to the room was made out of thick wood with a lock. Everytime someone entered or left the room the door was locked to make sure the blond warrior does not try to run.

"So?" the lad shrugged as he checked his armor for any damige.

For the first week the lass had the room at nights all to her self but 3 days ago her so called _'mate'_ had decided that he wanted to slep in his bed. Scince then every nigh he fell asleep with the lass in his arms and woke up to see that she either had done something to his armor or to him while he slept.

"So! Do you imagne how it feels to be trapped in a single room for over a week with nothing to do!"

"Actually i do. When i get indured on raids my mother does not let me out till the next raid . Which is usually a month away! So I dont see what the problem is. Its not like your issolated."

"No it is like im issolated. The only company i get is at lunch when your mother brings me food or checks my arm. And that is somewhere only 1 hour a day!"

"What about me. Im here in the morning, evening and all night. And we dont sit in silence. We talk and you try to kill me at least twice a day."

" You are not company! You are my captator who likes to share a bed with their prisoner!"

"What about toothless and the dragons. Arn't they your company. Sneeky has not left your side scince themoment he snuck in here."

"Sneeky is like a puppy who wont leave you and will paly on your nerves. And all the other dragons are like prison guards."

"Okay! Then what do you want me to do. Bring you out of the room. Hell no. If you cant even get used to Sneeky, Stormly or Toothless who are the few dragons who acttually listen to commands then how are you supposed to get used to walking through the sanctuary all day with no one to watch you?"

"Then just take me home!"

"We have been through this a thousand times! My awnser is still the same! No!"

"Your imposible!"

"And your stuborn!"

Suddenly Astrid went to grab the mug on the desk next to her. She lunged it at riders head. However he avoided it eeasily by ducking. She then grabbed a book and threw at him from the shelf above the desk. She once more threw the item at the green yed lad who once again avoided it with ease. This continued on like that untill the lass had nothing left to throw!

"Finished?" Asked the boy as he got up fom his crouched position.

"Not until i see you atleast with a few missing teeth!"

With that she tackled him onto the bed where they had wrestling match. After a few minutes with both of them fighting for the upper hand the boy ended up on the top with the girl squirming underneath him.

"I have a deal for you!" this made the girl go still and look at the riders face. "I will let you out of the room if you let me kiss you once a day whenever i want?"

The irl thought for a moment and then spoke.

"One kiss a day at any time and i wont be stuck in this room all day?"

"Mhm. One kiss. Every day. Whenever i want. Thats all."

After a few thoughtfull moments the girl noded.

"Good!"

With that the boy leaned in and kissed her. After a few moments Astrid body took over her mind and she started kissing him back. To her suprise he was a good kisser. When they seperated for oxygen Astrid spoke.

"You used up your kiss for the day Hiccup. Now let me out!" He smirked.

"With pleasure M'lady."


End file.
